The SCOR Biometry Core will furnish to the SCOR projects comprehensive and continuing statistical support in the general areas of problem specification, experimental design, project implementation, project monitoring, data processing, statistical analysis, and interpretation of results of statistical analysis. It will have an integrative function in the SCOR by virtue of the Biometry Core biostatisticians advising all project investigators, coordinating data entry and processing for all projects, and maintaining data files that may be accessed and used throughout the program. The SCOR Biometry Core will be housed within the College of Medicine Biometry Facility and will have access to the extensive professional skills and resources of the Facility as needed. The Facility maintains thirteen terminals to the University's DEC 2060 computer, as well as ten microcomputers and ancillary equipment such as printers and plotters.